TLOS: Fading Light
by spyro2060
Summary: Many heroes have thought the valiant battle against the darkness, and they have lost many friends, little have they known that the darkness has been toying, little have they realised the slowly Fading Light...


TLOS: Fading Light

Chapter 1: Dying 

It was a bright night; the stars pierced the night sky, shining like tiny little white diamonds embedded into a thick black cloak! And amidst these astonishing stars lay the moon! Humongous, white! Astonishing, it looked like a gigantic orb, except prettier and much older! And below this show of mind numbing beauty lay the mountains of Mae...

The mountain of Mae were astonishing at this time of year, there rocky grey peaks stretched up so far that they were almost impossible to see! And quite a lot of the time it was impossible to tell either because thick grey clouds covered the tips, or because the white clouds camouflaged the white snow covered tips! But on that day, it was clear and perfect!

Spyro was a rare purple dragon, he had purple scales, a yellow underbelly, two astonishing purple eyes, a nice streamlined body, two massive sharp yellow horns, two huge orange wings with dark orange talons and loads or yellow and orange spikes starting from his head and going all the way down his spine... And chasing him was Cynder; she had black scales, with a dark ping underbelly, she also had dark pink wings, she also had white horns shooting out of the back of her head and astonishing light blue eyes!

Spyro flew through the mountains lie a bullet, the wind rippling behind him and smacking Cynder in the face, forcing her to slow down! "Ha! Ha! You'll never catch me!" Spyro shouted, taunting Cynder and shaking his bum as he continued to shoot forward! "You want to make a bet on that one?" Cynder yelled in reply, as she sped up! "Na I think I think I'll pass... I wouldn't want to upset you by winning which I will!" He bellowed breaking into spontaneous laughter, which was quickly cut short when he smacked into one of the mountains.

Spyro dug his claws into the side of the mountain and began to slide down the side of the mountain, down he went, faster and faster, his claws weren't holding him! And he had smacked his head of the mountain far too hard for him to fly, he felt too sick, he had never been good at flying when he felt sick. He continued to speed down to the edge, Cynder finally realising what was going on sped down the mountain after him, but she couldn't make it! Spyro flew of the mountain and began to plummet down to the ground...

Cynder continued in pursuit, the wind screeched in her ears and the wind rippled behind her then realising that she couldn't go fast enough to catch him, she opened her mouth and shot out a rope of shadows shot which wrapped around Spyro just before he was about to hit the ground... Cynder held him for a few seconds, waiting for him to move and or give her some sign that he was alive! And when he moved his head, she lowered him to the ground and flew down to him.

Spyro threw up onto the cold, grey stone ground, blood shot out of his nose, his front left leg was broken and his left eye was black, blue and purple in parts! "Are you alright Spyro?" She asked, as he got up, "yeah I'm perfectly fine, there's..." He fell over again, then Cynder said in a concerned voice, "how can you say that Spyro? You're not fine, come on let's find a cave, or at least a place you can rest," Spyro tried to protest and say that he was fine, but the words just wouldn't rise!

Cynder shot out her rope of shadows once again, wrapped it around Spyro then shot up into the air and began to head back the way they had came! There had been a cave a mountain or two away, all she had to do was find it, it couldn't be that hard could it? Was it really going to be that hard to find this cave?

Cynder huffed and puffed; she had been flying for two whole hours and couldn't find the cave! It would have been hard enough without carrying Spyro around! But at least she wouldn't have been so tired... She looked to her left, to see the cave, it was there! She had found it! She flew slowly towards it, lifting Spyro up as she got closer. She reached the cave entrance, flew through it with Spyro just slightly dangling at her feet then she closed her mouth and the rope disappeared from around Spyro and he fell to the ground.

Spyro lay on the ground in the cave, Cynder lay on top of him, keeping him warm, "today has been terrible," Spyro whispered, "yes yes it has, but at least you're safe now," she replied, "Cynder, I should have told you this long ago, but I'm dying," Spyro said standing up and smiling, "what? No Spyro you can't be! You can't be dying! I love you! I don't want you to die!" She bellowed, tears flooding her eyes, "oh Cynder don't cry, I've been dying for a long time, I've been dying to ask you a question," he said, hugging her, as tears rolled down her face and shot down to the cave floor! "W-w-what do you mean?" Cynder asked, as she continued to sob, "Well we have been together for many years now, I love you and you love me, which is why I must ask you this, Cynder, you have brought so much joy to me over the past few years! I have never been happier! Cynder will you give me the pleasure of being my wife, Cynder will you marry me?..."


End file.
